wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jey Uso
On the May 24, 2010 episode of Raw, Jey, along with his brother Jimmy and their valet, Tamina, made their debut by attacking the Unified Tag Team Champions, The Hart Dynasty (Tyson Kidd, David Hart Smith, and Natalya). The following week, Raw General Manager Bret Hart stated that he had signed them to contracts. That night, the trio cut a promo, stating that they were looking for respect for their families. They were interrupted and attacked by The Hart Dynasty, who were seeking revenge for the surprise attack the previous week. The Usos attempted to attack The Hart Dynasty again on the June 7 episode of Raw, but The Harts were ready and gained the upper hand. The Usos made their in-ring debut for the brand on the June 17 episode of Superstars, defeating The Big show and Mark Henry. Three days later they made their pay-per view debut by losing to The Hart Dynasty in a six man mixed tag match at Fatal 4-Way. The Usos were scheduled to face The Hart Dynasty on the June 28 episode of Raw, but the match never started as The Usos instead attacked The Harts when they were entering the ring. The Usos defeated The Hart Dynasty for the first time in a six-person mixed tag team match on the July 12 episode of Raw when Jey pinned Smith. The Usos challenged The Harts for the Unified Tag Team Championship at the Money in the Bank pay-per-view, but were unsuccessful. On the July 26 episode of Raw, Jey Uso went against Randy Orton in his first singles match on the brand in a losing effort. They received another shot for the WWE Tag Team Championship at Night of Champions in a Tag Team Turmoil match, where they eliminated The Hart Dynasty then Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella before being eliminated by Mark Henry and Evan Bourne. On the December 6th episode of Raw, The Usos were in a fatal four way tag match and were eliminated, but Tamina stayed in the corner of Marella and Kozlov, and Marella upon their winning of the WWE Tag Team Championship, as a result she turned face, and left the Usos. On April 26, 2011, both Usos (Jimmy and Jey) were drafted to the Smackdown brand as part of the 2011 Supplemental Draft. On the June 2 episode of Superstars, The Usos turned face when they went against The Corre (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater) in a losing effort. On the June 10 episode of SmackDown, The Usos teamed with Ezekiel Jackson to defeat The Corre (Gabriel, Slater and Wade Barrett). The Usos continued their rivalry with Gabriel and Slater, exchanging victories from the June 17 episode of SmackDown. As of the June 24 episode of SmackDown, The Usos have been performing the Siva Tau as part of their ring entrance. On the September 13 episode of NXT Redemption, The Usos attacked Darren Young and JTG after their victory over William Regal and Matt Striker, and again on the following week, this time with JTG and Young winning against Titus O'Neal and Percy Watson. On September 27 episode of NXT they battled against Young and JTG in a winning effort thus ending their feud. On October, they had a short feud with another duo, Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks which they won and lost each other on one occasion. On November 2 episode of NXT The Usos defeated Tyson Kidd and Johnny Curtis. At the Royal Rumble, Jey competed at No. 24, staying in until Randy Orton eliminated him. In March 2012, The Usos began a feud with Darren Young and Titus O'Neil, after they mocked The Uso's pre-match Siva Tau. Although The Usos beat Young and O'Neil in tag team matches, they were continually defeated in singles matches. On the final episode of the fifth season of NXT on June 13, The Usos defeated Johnny Curtis and Michael McGillicutty. At WrestleMania XXVIII, The Usos unsuccessfully challenged for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a triple threat dark match against champions Primo & Epico and Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel when the defending champions retained their titles. At No Way Out, The Usos competed with Primo and Epico, Justin Gabriel and Tyson Kidd, and The Prime Time Players in a Fatal-4-Way Tag Team match to determine the Number 1 contenders for the WWE Tag Team Champions and were unsuccessful. On the July 16 episode of Raw, The Usos made an appearance dancing with their father, Rikishi, after Rikishi made a "Blast from the Past" return defeating Heath Slater. On the September 7th edition of Smackdown, The Usos were unsuccessful in winning a Triple Threat Tag Team match for No. 1 contendership for the WWE Tag Team titles against The Prime Time Players, and Primo and Epico. The Usos then started a feud with the Ascension (Conor O'Brian and Kenneth Cameron) on the August 15 episode of NXT, with a match between the two tag teams ending in the Ascension being disqualified; the Ascension then conducted a post-match attack on The Usos. On the August 29 episode of NXT, The Usos called out the Ascension, but the Ascension ambushed The Usos and again delivered a beatdown. On the September 5 episode of NXT, the Ascension defeated The Usos. The Usos then teamed with Richie Steamboat to lose to The Ascension and Kassius Ohno on the October 17 episode of NXT. The Usos' feud with the Ascension was cut short when Cameron was released from WWE. The Usos and Kofi Kingston teamed-up to try to hand The Shield (which includes Jey and Jimmy's cousin, Roman Reigns) their first defeat as a unit, but they would lose when Kingston was pinned by Dean Ambrose on the May 6 edition of Raw. On the June 3 edition of Raw The Usos debuted face paint while defeating The Prime Time Players, which began the start of a winning streak. On the June 5 episode of Main Event they defeated Team Rhodes Scholars continuing their winning streak. On the June 12th episode of Main Event, they won their third straight match against Tons of Funk. On the June 24 Raw, The Usos defeated Tons of Funk and 3MB to face WWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns for the titles at WWE Money in the Bank. They began feuding with current champions, The Shield, from that point forward. The two members as champions are Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns That week on SmackDown they teamed with Christian to a victory over The Shield. However, the following week on Raw they lost to them. On the July 12th episode of SmackDown, Seth Rollins beat Jey Uso. The Usos challenged Rollins and Reigns for the WWE Tag Team Championships at Money in the Bank, but were unsuccessful. On July 19 episode of SmackDown, The Usos were attacked by The Shield but they were saved by Mark Henry. The Usos began an alliance with Henry. The same happened the next week on Raw. The following week they teamed to Henry in a losing effort to The Shield. The next week on Raw they were defeated by Jack Swagger and Antonio Cesaro ('The Real Americans'). That same week on Main Event they teamed with Henry to face The Shield but were again defeated. The next week on Raw they defeated Swagger and Cesaro. The Usos competed in a Tag Team Turmoil match during the Night Of Champions Kickoff to determine The Shield's opponents in the Tag Team Championship match later that night, but were unsuccessful as they were eliminated by The Real Americans. However, the next night on Raw The Usos were victorious over The Real Americans and Tons Of Funk in a triple-threat tag team elimination match to once again become number one contenders for The Shield's championships. Over the following weeks The Usos helped Daniel Bryan from getting assaulted by The Shield. This resulted in The Usos being put into a 11-on-3 Elimination Gauntlet match. The Usos participated in a Triple threat tag team match against the team of Goldust & Cody Rhodes and The Shield for WWE Tag Team Championship at the Hell in a Cell pay per view, which they failed to win. The Usos were involved in the traditional Survivor Series elimination match at Survivor Series, teaming with Rey Mysterio, Cody Rhodes and Goldust in a losing effort against The Real Americans and The Shield. The Usos would then begin a brief feud with The Wyatt Family in early 2014, teaming with Mysterio to defeat Luke Harper, Daniel Bryan and Erick Rowan in a 6-man tag match on the January 6th episode of Raw, before defeating Bryan and Bray Wyatt in a steel cage match in the main event the following week. A week later, they would defeat Harper and Rowan in a tag team match, with the help of Bryan, who attack Bray Wyatt at ringside after Bryan left the family. At the beginning of 2014, The Usos would go on a winning streak and began to demand a Tag Team Championship match from The New Age Outlaws. On the February 14th 2014 edition of SmackDown, The Usos along with Cody Rhodes and Goldust defeated the Outlaws and Ryback and Curtis Axel when Jimmy Uso pinned Road Dogg. The Usos received a tag title shot at the Elimination Chamber PPV against the Outlaws but were once again unsuccessful. On the March 3 episode of Raw, The Usos received another title match against the Outlaws, and The Usos were finally successful, winning the titles, their first ones in WWE. The next night on Main Event, The Usos would successfully defend their titles against Los Matadores. At WrestleMania XXX, The Usos successfully defended their titles in a Fatal Four Way Elimination match against Ryback & Curtis Axel, The Real Americans, and Los Matadores. The next night on Raw, The Usos again defended the titles against the team of Batista and Randy Orton. Both teams were counted out and The Usos were assaulted by Orton and Batista outside the ring. The Usos then resumed a rivalry with The Wyatt Family, thus allying with John Cena. At Payback, they went as far as to sacrifice themselves through tables to incapacitate Harper and Rowan, in which they were successful. On the June 9 edition of Raw the Usos defeated Fandango and Damien Sandow. The Usos successfully retained the championships against Luke Harper and Erick Rowan at Money in the Bank and Battleground, respectively. The Usos defeated RybAxel in a match on the July 25th 2014 edition of Smackdown. On Raw, The Usos teamed up with Dolph Ziggler in a six man tag team match against RybAxel and The Miz which they won. The following night, on Main Event, The Usos picked up another win against Rybaxel. On the August 18th edition of RAW, Goldust and Stardust would defeat The Usos in a non-title match, which sets up a title match between the two teams a week later. Goldust and Stardust would defeat via countout, thus the Usos retaining the championships. Goldust would demand a rematch before he and Stardust attack The Usos, thinking Jey, who has hurt his left leg in the match, would intentionally count out to retain. The Usos would then drop the titles to Goldust and Stardust at Night of Champions, ending their reign at 202 days. They earned their rematch on Smackdown but failed to regain it Then other a rematch on RAW and failed regain again. On the November 4 edition of SmackDown, The Usos were given a title match against Goldust and Stardust in a steel cage, but failed to recapture the titles. On the December 29 edition of Raw, The Usos recaptured the titles from The Miz and Damien Mizdow after feuding with them over Naomi's entertainment opportunities. On the January 9th episode of WWE "SmackDown" The Authority forced The Usos to defend their WWE Tag Team Championships against The Miz and Damien Mizdow and Gold and Stardust, despite many "close calls", Jimmy and Jey managed to retain their WWE Tag Team Championships. On February 22, at Fastlane, they lost the titles to Tyson Kidd and Cesaro. Despite getting a rematch the next night on Raw, The Usos did not regain the titles due to Natalya interfering for a DQ win. At the March 9 SmackDown tapings, Jey Uso suffered a serious shoulder injury, the extent of which is unknown. At Wrestlemania 31, they competed in the fatal four way tag team match, however Jey reinjured his shoulder at the hands of Cesaro. Jimmy then competed in The Andre The Giant Memorial Battle Royal, but was eliminated by Big Show. After WrestleMania, it was announced that Jey suffered an anterior shoulder dislocation on the left arm and would be out for about six months. Jey returned with his brother Jimmy on the 2nd of November edition of Raw as a surprise return to team up with Roman Reigns Dean Ambrose and Ryback against Seth Rollins Kevin Owens and The New Day in a survivor series style tag-team match. On the November 5th edition of SmackDown, they defeated the Ascension. On the 9th of November edition of Raw The New Day defeated The Usos and Neville in a 6-man tag team match. On the November 30 episode of Raw, The Usos competed in a tag team #1 contenders match against the Lucha Dragons, which ended in a double DQ when The New Day attacked both teams. Later that night, Stephanie McMahon gave the Lucha Dragons their match for the Tag Team Championship and The Usos would get their match if Roman Reigns defeated Sheamus for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship in 5 minutes and 15 seconds, which he won by DQ. The Uso's won a Slammy on the December 21 episode of Raw for "Tag Team of the Year". At the 2016 Royal Rumble the Usos unsuccessfully challenged The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championships. The Usos would then go on to gain victories over the New Day leading up to Fastlane. The Usos entered a feud with the now-heel Dudley Boyz after Fastlane (after defeating The New Day in a 3 on 4 handicap match, The Dudley Boyz would attack their teammates The Usos). On the February 8 episode of Raw the Usos defeated The Ascension while the Dudleys watched from ringside. On the March 10 episode of Smackdown, the Usos teamed up with Dean Ambrose and Dolph Ziggler against The Wyatt Family in winning effort. At Wrestlemania 32, the Usos defeated Dudley Boyz, but the next night on Raw, the Dudleys defeated the Usos in tables match. On the March 11 Raw, the Usos defeated The Social Outcasts in the first round of a tag team tournament. Following the match they were attacked by the returning Luke Gallows and the debuting Karl Anderson. The following week on Raw, The Usos lost to The Vaudevillains in the semi-final round. On the May 2 episode of Raw, The Usos and Roman Reigns were defeated by AJ Styles, Gallows and Anderson in a six-man tag team match when Styles pinned Jey Uso. At Extreme Rules, The Usos were defeated by Gallows and Anderson in a Texas Tornado match, but they were still able to assist Roman Reigns retain his title in the main event. On July 19, at the 2016 WWE draft, The Usos were drafted to SmackDown. On the Battleground pre-show, The Usos lost to Breezango (Tyler Breeze and Fandango). On August 21 at the SummerSlam pre-show, The Usos teamed with American Alpha (Jason Jordan and Chad Gable) and The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder and Mojo Rawley) to face Breezango, The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) and The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) in a 12-man tag team match, where The Usos' team was victorious. The Usos then entered an 8-tag team tournament to determine the inaugural holders of the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship, defeating The Ascension in the first round to advance to the semi-finals. On the September 6 episode of SmackDown, The Usos turned heel after they viciously assaulted American Alpha after losing to them in 30 seconds in the semi-finals. Afterwards in a backstage segment, The Usos justified their heel turn, saying that the fans had turned on them by cheering for American Alpha instead of them, and were done trying to earn the fans' respect. The Usos' assault on American Alpha caused American Alpha to be unable to participate in the finals, and it was later announced that at the Backlash pay-per-view, The Usos would face The Hype Bros, where the winner would face Heath Slater and Rhyno in the same night in the tournament finals. At Backlash, The Usos defeated The Hype Bros., forcing Zack Ryder to tap out with a Arm Trap Single Leg Boston Crab. Later, they lost to Heath Slater and Rhyno after a Gore from Rhyno while the referee was distracted, allowing Slater to pin Jimmy Uso for the win. Category:Samoan wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Arizona Category:Current Superstar Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:SmackDown Superstars Category:SmackDown Tag Team Champions